Un mundo, dos mundos, infinitos mundos
by jgmail
Summary: Que significa vivir la vida de otra persona, ver otra vida, una vida diferente a la tuya, a pesar de que seas el mismo. Vidas paralelas, mundos infinitos. Un laberinto de senderos que se bifurcan. Para Nats28 por su cumpleaños.


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Nats28, quién se ha vuelto una buena amiga mía en los pocos meses que llevo escribiendo en este lugar. Baso algunas escenas de la historia en un doujinshi que encontré en pixiv. Este fic, es un intento de mezclar varias realidades alternas de digimon entre sí. Comienzo por poner al Taichi de Digimon Adventure (de ahora en adelante Taichi A) en el lugar del Taichi de Digimon V–Tamer 01 (de ahora en adelante Taichi V). El encuentro de Taichi A con los personajes de un mundo que él no conoce lo llena de desconciertos. La pareja entre Taichi y Rei la hago, no por un amor incondicionado a ellos dos, si no para resaltar las diferencias abismales entre el mundo que visita Taichi A y la vida de Taichi V. Como sus historias y sus vidas difieren en aspectos fundamentales, es mejor subrayar estas diferencias. Tengo que hacer otra aclaración, al comenzar la historia Taichi tiene entre diez y once años, es decir que tiene la edad de Digimon Adventure y del manga. Para cuando termina la historia, tiene más bien trece, su edad en Digimon 02, entonces podríamos decir que la historia se desarrolla un poco antes de la aparición de los nuevos digi-elegidos y el comienzo de esa temporada. Por otra parte, quise introducir a Wachtman, personaje sacado de Digimon Xross War Hunter, por razones artísticas, para exponer la teoría de los infinitos tiempos y dimensiones. También, agrego a Hikari en el mundo de Taichi V, aunque nunca se confirma que Taichi V tuviera una hermana. Como creo que digimon, en su forma actual, tiende a convertirse más y más en un meta-texto, donde las diferentes historias y tiempos se combinan de un modo caótico, he querido darle a este texto un tono de desorientación propio. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo y que lo disfruten. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nats!

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo, dos mundos, infinitos mundo.<strong>

El sonido de la campana, que marcaba el fin de las clases, resonó en los oídos de Taichi. Se despertó atontado por un sueño placentero, estaba acostado en su pupitre. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba haber llegado al colegio, ni siquiera haber desayunado. ¿Se había, si quiera, levantado esta mañana? Taichi comenzó a levantarse de su asiento. El sol de primavera quemaba su piel y el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza. Su cabeza le dolía. "Es mejor que me vaya a mi casa", pensó.

Salió del salón, sus pasos se sentían pesados, y todo daba vueltas, pero poco a poco recuperaba algo de su equilibrio, como si se adaptara a un ambiente desconocido.

– Taichi, ¿cómo estás?

Esas palabras salían de una boca que no conocía, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba muy familiar. Era una chica muy bonita, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas. La figura de la chica le recordaba a otra chica que conocía y que era su mejor amiga, sin embargo ella no era exactamente igual a esa amiga tan querida para él. Además, sus ojos eran distintos, de un color avellana en lugar de un miel intenso. Si hubiera puesto a ambas chicas, la una frente a la otra, seguramente no las distinguiría entre sí, pero ella, a diferencia de Sora, usaba una ropa más femenina. Parecían casi gemelas, como dos copias al carbón que presentaban innumerables diferencias. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención era el hecho de que ella era invalida. Su sangre empezó a helarse y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Taichi no lo podía creer, esa chica era Sora. Estaba consternado, ¿Sora se había accidentado y él no lo sabía? ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

– Sora, ¿Por qué… por qué estás en una silla de ruedas? No me digas que…

– ¿Sora? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Taichi? Mírate, estas muy pálido, casi parece que te fueras a desmayar… ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

La chica puso sus manos en la parte superior de las ruedas de su silla y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante. Se acercó lo suficientemente a él y estiró su brazo para poner su mano derecha sobre su frente. Taichi reaccionó casi al instante; apartó la mano de la chica de su rostro y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sora jamás lo trataría de este modo. Ella tenía instintos maternales, pero, si él se encontrara enfermo, normalmente le hubiera gritado, dándole un sermón sobre como podía descuidar su salud de ese modo. Luego, lo arrastraría por media escuela buscando una camilla para que se acostara y recuperara sus fuerzas. ¿Quién era esta desconocida? Y ¿por qué se parecía tanto a su amiga? O ¿acaso Sora había cambiado desde el momento en que sufrió semejante accidente?

– Taichi, estas muy raro, no seas tímido, ven déjame ver que tienes.

Ella volvió a poner su mano sobre su frente, sin embargo no noto nada de fiebre.

– Supongo que el actuar así no es nada extraño en ti. Pero dime, ¿vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

– ¿Cumpleaños? Pero Sora, tu cumpleaños ya paso, fue en marzo. Yo te regale esa horquilla para tu cabello que no te gusto.

– Pero ¿qué dices? Si mi cumpleaños es mañana, el 28 de mayo. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Además, ¿por qué me llamas Sora? Mi nombre es Rei, creo que me estas confundiendo con otra chica Taichi.

El cuerpo de Taichi fue poseído por una sensación irreconocible, como si fuera invadida por un ejército de hormigas que pululaban por debajo de su piel y removieran cada uno de sus nervios. La sensación disminuyó tan rápidamente como comenzó, pero quedo impresa en su memoria al rojo vivo. Algo malo le estaba pasando. Sabía que había sentido esta sensación antes, no obstante no podía recordar en dónde ni cuándo experimento ese "algo" que una vez más lo asaltaba de improviso. La chica habló de nuevo:

– Sabes, Taichi, acércate a mí. Quiero contarte un secreto.

Taichi dudo por unos instantes, aunque no encontró ninguna razón para negar aquella amable petición para conceder ese deseo tan insignificante. Se agacho un poco y acerco su oído a la boca de la chica, que le murmuro unas palabras en voz baja.

– Aún no te he agradecido por la vez que me salvaste en el mundo digital, y, bueno, yo sólo quería que supieras…

Rei dejó de hablar repentinamente. Entonces Taichi sintió que su cuello era rodeado por sus delgados brazos y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. Rei soltó su apretón alrededor de su cuello casi al instante, su cara estaba roja como un tomate. Puso sus manos de nuevo sobre las ruedas de su silla y las empujó hacia adelante con tanta fuerza como pudo. Empero, la velocidad con la que empujaba no era insuficiente para un rápido escape. Una chica rubia, alta y muy delgada, salió al final del pasillo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde estaba Rei. Se notaba que estuvo espiándolos desde el inicio y esperaba su oportunidad para intervenir en favor de la desvalida. Tomó las manillas de la parte de atrás de la silla de Rei y la ayudo a moverse con más rapidez. La vergüenza que sentía la pelirroja no se desvanecía, y tal parece que su amiga notó que necesitaba de su ayuda para poder salir de una situación tan embarazosa.

– Nos vemos en la fiesta de cumpleaños Taichi, te esperamos con ansias. Rei tiene preparado algo muy especial para ti – dijo en tono juguetón la rubia.

– No digas esas cosas Mari – Rei protesto con ahínco.

– No te preocupes, él vendrá.

Taichi se quedó congelado un buen rato mientras las dos jovencitas desaparecían de su vista. Su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido arrojado a otra dimensión. Sora enloqueció y debía ser culpa de la chica nueva que estaba con ella, no existía otra explicación. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos cuantos minutos en el pasillo, sin hacer nada. En el momento en que pudo volver a mover sus extremidades, se apresuró a salir de la escuela. "¿Qué demonios está pasando? Esa no era Sora, y además quién era esa otra chica". Taichi estaba a punto de dejar atrás el portón de la entrada de su colegio cuando chocó con un chico mayor, moreno y que usaba una camisa negra.

– Lo siento mucho, no estaba fijándome por donde iba. Veras, hoy he tenido un día muy duro y no me siento bien – dijo Taichi.

– No te preocupes –respondió de inmediato el chico–. Ah, pero si eres tú Taichi, tanto tiempo sin vernos no crees. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que venciste a Daemon junto con XXX – El chico estiró la mano para apretar la de Taichi en señal de amistad, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna reacción de su contraparte.

– ¿Qué?

– No te hagas el tonto, ya hablaremos luego, tengo prisa.

– Hideto, no te quedes ahí, tenemos cosas que hacer – gritó otro chico que estaba muy lejos.

– Ya voy Neo, estaba saludando a Taichi.

– ¿Taichi? – Interrogo el desconocido.

El otro chico, llamado Neo, que tenía el cabello blanco y un marcado aire de triunfalismo, no tardo en llegar a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

– De verdad que no te veía en un buen rato, Taichi. No olvides que me debes la revancha. Por cierto, mi hermana está esperando que vayas a su fiesta de cumpleaños, más te vale no decepcionarla. Bueno, nos vemos mañana – Neo golpeó amistosamente a Taichi en su hombro y luego le dio la espalda.

– Espérame Neo… Nos vemos luego Taichi, y no olvides que nada molesta más a Neo que ver a su hermana triste – Hideto también le dio la espalda y desapareció a lo lejos.

Una vez más, Taichi sentía como el hormigueo volvía. Esta vez le subía por su espalda y parecía llegarle al cerebro. Estaba desconectado del mundo, la realidad se tornaba negra, oscura, extraña. El viento dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo y los rayos del sol se enfriaban. Todos los colores del espectro desaparecieron poco a poco, hasta que su misma consciencia se hundió en la oscuridad. "¿Es este mundo real? No puede serlo, no lo es. ¿Acaso soy yo lo único real?". Y cuando menos lo esperaba una pelota golpeó su cabeza, haciendo pedazos el trance en que estaba sumergido. Cuando miró a su alrededor, pudo cerciorarse de que estaba en un parque, y no en cualquier parque: era el parque donde jugaba desde que era niño. Había llegado a este lugar sin darse cuenta. En ese preciso momento, apareció de la nada un anciano. Aquel viejo, que tenía una gorra verde sobre su cabeza y usaba unas gafas oscuras, poseía una prominente barba blanca que cubría toda su cara. En su mano derecha sujetaba un bastón, mientras en la izquierda tenía un reloj. Su rostro giró súbitamente hacia donde estaba Taichi y observó con detenimiento a al chico.

– Hola, guerrero legendario, te estaba buscando. Creo que no sabes lo que pasa. Te sientes perdido, atrapado en un mundo que no conoces y ves por primera vez a gente que ni siquiera has visto en tu vida. Todo esto debe tenerte muy desorientado.

– ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? Dime, ¿quién eres tú?

– Yo soy Wachtman –Se río el anciano–. Pero déjame explicarte lo que sucede. Has caído en un laberinto, pero no en cualquier laberinto, sino en uno muy especial. Tú perteneces a otro mundo, sin embargo te encuentras atrapado en una paradoja. El laberinto que te ha absorbido es un laberinto hecho de tiempo. Tu desorientación en el presente universo es comprensible, pues perteneces a otra realidad.

El digivice de Taichi sonó, había recibido un mensaje. "No te pierdas la fiesta de Rei, te veré allí. Sigma". ¿Quién era ese tal Sigma? No lo sabía, pero el viejo continúo hablando.

– Has quedado atrapado en una bifurcación en el tiempo. Veras, en todas nuestras vidas, cuando nos enfrentamos a diversas alternativas, escogemos una y eliminamos las otras; a eso lo llamamos bifurcaciones en el tiempo. Creamos, así, diversos tiempos, diversos porvenires, que a su vez se multiplican y bifurcan. De vez en cuando, alguien opta o queda atrapado en las elecciones de otro. En estos momentos el tiempo se condensa y se expande, interfiriendo con otras ramas y líneas temporales. Al converger estos diferentes tiempos los unos con los otros, entramos en lo que conocemos como dimensiones alternas. En una de esas ramas vivimos vidas distintas. A diferencia de las teorías de Newton sobre el tiempo, para quién el tiempo era uniforme y homogéneo, siendo literalmente absoluto, he llegado a la conclusión opuesta. Creo que vivimos en una infinita serie de tiempos, en una red creciente y vertiginosa de tiempos divergentes, convergentes y paralelos. Yo he aprendido a navegar en ellos, a moverme en sus sutiles y difíciles circunvalecos que se multiplican de forma geométrica. Por supuesta, esta trama de tiempos que se aproximan, se cortan, bifurcan o ignoran los unos a los otros, abarcan finalmente todas las posibilidades. No existimos en la mayoría de esos tiempos; en algunos existes tú y no yo; en otros existo yo y no tú; en otros, los dos. En este tiempo, por un agradable giro del azar, me has encontrado parado frente a ti en un parque y por eso podemos tener una conversación amistosa. En otro, quizás yo sería tu enemigo y tendríamos que luchar a muerte. En un tercero tal vez yo existiría, pero sería un error, un fantasma.

Entonces una luz destellante rodeo al desconocido y desapareció. Taichi quedó estupefacto, todo se puso blanco. La luz cegadora absorbió todos los colores hasta que estos volvieron, uno a uno, nuevamente. El ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más sofocante. El calor le derretía el cerebro y pronto se sintió incapaz de continuar pensando que era lo que le pasaba. Lo asaltaron ideas descabelladas sobre vidas paralelas y realidades alternas que hacían que se cuestionara la validez de sus propias decisiones. El sentir esa pululación apoderándose de su piel una vez más, le hizo entrar en un estado de catatonia. Le pareció que el caluroso parque, donde solía practicar fútbol de pequeño, estaba saturado hasta el infinito por una millonada de personas distintas. Esas personas eran sus amigos y él: atareados, secretos, multiformes, viviendo en otras dimensiones temporales que no podía siquiera llegar a imaginar. Alzó los ojos al cielo y la tenue pesadilla se disipó. En el verde y amarillo parque, bañado por la luz del atardecer que se extingue, había solo un hombre que paseaba a su perro. Recobró su cordura y emprendió una vez más su camino a casa. No había experimentado algo parecido desde que una vez, por un avatar del destino, terminó regresando al mundo real con Agumon al haber caído en un agujero negro. En ese entonces, no sabía si su aventura en el mundo digital había sido real o solo un sueño, un sueño provocado por su imaginación descarriada que le había jugado una horrible broma. Ahora, sentía lo mismo que en ese entonces.

Al llegar a la unidad residencial donde su familia vivía, Taichi sintió un alivio tranquilizador como nunca antes lo había experimentado. El subir las escaleras despacio, hasta su apartamento, despejó su mente. Por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, y al ver el nombre de su familia colgado en ella, la sensación de bienestar que se apoderó de él desde su llegada al edificio, se generalizo e invadió cada fibra de su ser. Sacó la llave de su casa que tenía guardadas en su bolsillo. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente. La puerta cedía ante él. Ahora estaba seguro, de verdad estaba en casa y no en un mal sueño. No existían otras dimensiones con gente desconocida ni vidas paralelas. Al entrar a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos con calma y exclamó "Estoy en casa" tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que alguien conocido le respondiera.

– Bienvenido a casa, hermano.

Le respondió una alegre y gentil voz. Era su hermana, Hikari, que se veía tan feliz como siempre.

Los sentimientos de terror de Taichi se desvanecieron al fin. Ya no tenía nada que temer, todo lo anterior quedo sepultado de inmediato en el mismo momento en que su hermana le dirigió una amplia y afectuosa sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, justo en donde su padre y ella pasaban las noches juntos riéndose de las comedias que pasaban por la televisión. En su mano izquierda, Hikari sostenía un cuaderno de dibujos, mientras con la derecha usaba un crayón azul para pintar un dibujo que había hecho. Le estaba dando los toques finales y casi parecía listo.

Taichi se paró detrás de ella, recostó su brazo izquierdo en el sofá y le preguntó:

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Estaba dibujando a tu compañero digimon –le replicó la niña–. Les hecho mucho de menos – una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios, pero estaba vez estaba cargada de nostalgia y sus ojos manifestaban una cierta tristeza.

Taichi la miró con un cierto desaliento, entendía por completo a su hermana. Las aventuras que vivió con Agumon y sus amigos el pasado verano, ardían vividas en sus recuerdos. Estiró su brazo hacia el cuaderno que su hermana sostenía y lo tomó por una de sus puntas.

– Yo también los extraño. Ven, déjame echar un vistazo.

– Claro, toma.

– Me pregunto qué es lo que estarán haciendo ahora. La verdad, los echo de menos.

La mirada de los dos hermanos se entrecruzo y ambos tenían una cara cargada de melancolía, mientras sonreían sin ganas y experimentaban como retornaban los tumultuosos sentimientos que no eran capaces de contener. Taichi miró el dibujo que su hermana había hecho, pero en lugar de reconocer a Agumon en el dibujo vio un digimon desconocido para él. La fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonó. Calló de espaldas sobre el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la sala, y una vez más reapareció la misma sensación pululante en su piel. Se trataba de un lagarto gigantesco, de color azul y blanco, con dos cuernos rectos que sobresalían de su cabeza y un tercero que salía de la parte superior de su mandíbula, junto a sus fosas nasales. Una hilera de dientes afilados decoraba su boca. Era robusto, fuerte y con unas manos poderosas que terminaban en tres dedos. Su cuerpo era voluminoso y terminaba en unas patas cortas que se veían poderosas. Taichi observó, atónito, este extraño dibujo.

– Pero, ¿qué es este digimon? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

–¿Qué has dicho hermano?

–A este digimon yo no lo conozco.

Hikari lo miró con consternación, como si no fuera capaz de asimilar las palabras que pronunciaba. Se levantó del sofá y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Taichi.

– Pero, no puede ser hermano, ese es tu compañero, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¿No te acuerdas de XXX con todo lo que han pasado juntos?

– ¿De qué estás hablando Hikari? – Un sudor frío y constante empezó a recorrer su espalda y no se detenía ante nada. Taichi sintió que su voluntad se resquebrajaba.

Hikari se acercó más y más a él, luego puso sus manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón y le dijo:

– ¿De verdad que te has olvidado de XXX tras todo lo que paso?

Taichi fue incapaz de replicarle a su hermana, y también fue incapaz de seguir viéndola a la cara. La mirada de Hikari se ensombreció y reflejó una melancolía impropia de ella, dio media vuelta y con un tono adolorido comenzó a hablar una vez más.

– Entonces, al final era verdad. Ya no puedes seguir luchando hermano, has perdido tu valor y tus recuerdos. Igual a cuando los perdiste hace tantos años atrás.

Taichi estaba estupefacto. ¿A qué se refería su hermana? ¿Qué había pasado?

– ¡Hikari, espera! – Taichi alzó su brazo e intentó tomar a Hikari de la mano, pero no pudo hacerlo.

– Hasta luego hermano. Ya no nos volveremos a ver.

Hikari camino lentamente hasta una pared blanca al otro lado de la sala, junto al televisor, tomo su crayón azul y comenzó a hacer una línea recta en la pared. Luego otra y otra hasta que dibujo una puerta. La puerta se abrió. Una ráfaga de viento invadió la sala.

Taichi no era capaz de levantarse del sillón, sus piernas no le obedecían.

– ¡Espera, Hikari!

– La nueva batalla me espera – dijo la niña con un tono similar al de una persona en trance, mientras atravesaba la puerta dibujada en la pared en un halo de luz.

– ¡HIKARI! – gritó Taichi.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, juagado en sudor, como si cada poro de su piel se hubiera abierto y dejado salir toda el agua de su cuerpo. Se incorporó rápidamente, miró a su alrededor completamente desconcertado. Estaba en su habitación. Otra vez se tranquilizó. De repente, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y vio cómo su hermana entraba a su habitación.

– Hermano, levántate de una vez –escuchó a Hikari quejarse–. Por fin estas despierto. Ya era hora. El desayuno está listo.

Taichi no sabía que decir, no obstante, trago toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en su boca y empezó a reír sin ganas:

– Pues, ya estoy levantado. Sabes, estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy rara y no conseguía despertarme.

Hikari lo miró, y le contestó:

– Te he oído hermano, hablabas dormido. Me llamabas en tus sueños y también llamabas a Agumon. Yo también los echo de menos como tú, pero ya no podemos volver.

Hikari se fue, no parecía querer continuar aquella conversación. Taichi se quedó pensativo un buen rato, pero sus reflexiones simplemente no dieron paso a nada. No consiguiendo articular sus pensamientos. Como era incapaz de ir alguna parte, se paró de su cama. Entró en el baño y después de darse una ducha rápida, comenzó a ponerse el uniforme y al final, cuando estaba listo para ir al instituto, abrió el cajón donde había puesto sus googles hacía unos meses. Los sostuvo en su mano derecha y los apretó con fuerza. "Me voy". Dijo en voz alta, y puso sus googles dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco escolar. "Estoy seguro, que algún día, todos volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo". Y emprendió su camino a la escuela una vez más…


End file.
